Groups of users such as families, groups of friends, coworkers or other groups often visit locations to engage in transactions. For example, a family will sometimes visit a grocery store together to shop for groceries and other household items. In some situations the family will shop together as a group. In other situations, the family will split up to separately obtain products to shorten the duration and increase the efficiency of a shopping trip. However, lacking any tools to help determine which member of the family will obtain which needed product or tools for helping to determine the locations of products, the desired increase in efficiency may be reduced or eliminated due to time spent searching for products and/or one or more family members obtaining duplicates of the same product.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide systems and methods for facilitating efficient group shopping.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.